Fur cap
by Lawerance
Summary: Mon amertume prenait le pas sur ma joie de faire naître un sourire amusé sur tes lèvres alors que tu découvrais le chapeau en fourrure de phoque. J'essayai de faire bonne figure alors que tu partis dans un petit rire secouant tes épaules. Tu me serras contre toi sitôt ton 'tricorne' enfilé. Je ne ferais pas peur à beaucoup de monde, comme cela... Law X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : One Piece appartient à Oda-senseï.**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : Law x OC**

**Autres : je reviens dans ce fandom pour un petit os me trottant dans la tête. Peut-être que je finirai par en faire un two-shot en ajoutant le pov de law, je ne sais pas encore^^"**

**Dans ce one-shot, il est question de l'acquisition de Law de son bonnet en fourrure. Parce qu'à partir d'un simple objet, il est si aisé de laisser courir son imagination.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Il pleut aujourd'hui. Il pleut sur la ville, il pleut sur la mer et il pleut sur mon coeur.

Assise sur la banquette de ton salon, je regarde tomber la pluie. Les gouttes d'eau ne m'apaisent plus comme elles savaient si bien le faire auparavant. Je n'arrive plus à être en paix avec moi-même.

Il pleut sur mon visage, maintenant. Les larmes caressent les courbes de mes joues sans que je tente quoique ce soit pour les en empêcher. Telle que tu peux m'imaginer, je suis lasse. Fatiguée de la vie que tu me fais vivre. Malade de l'amour que tu as fait naître en moi. Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop. J'étouffe, j'ai besoin d'air, besoin d'un brin de soleil, besoin de tes bras autour de mes hanches et de ton souffle sur mon cou.

Je ferme les yeux. Les dernières perles salées quittent mes paupières, atterrissant sur le tissu bleu indigo d'un de tes jeans que je porte actuellement. Tu m'as tout donné de toi. Ta maison, tes habits, tes si précieux bouquins, ton argent...Sauf ton coeur et tes sentiments que tu as pris grand soin de verrouiller dans un coffre fort avant de le planquer dans une des pièces vides de ton sous-marin jaune. Et tu es parti, me laissant tout. Me laissant seule.

Cependant, qu'ai-je au fond? Une trop grande demeure où je me perds, une bibliothèque dont je parviens à peine à en comprendre le contenu et une salle remplie de trésors poussiéreux.

L'unique chose que je veux, c'est toi. Mais toi, tu ne me veux pas. Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre le jour de ton départ en m'abandonnant.

Il pleuvait aussi, ce jour-là. Une pluie mêlée aux premiers flocons de l'hiver. Main dans la main, nous avancions lentement au milieu de la foule. Tu ne le savais pas encore mais nous étions en route afin que je t'offre ton cadeau de Noël, un peu à l'avance car nous étions censés lever l'ancre dès le lendemain matin, quittant à jamais ton île natale.

Tu m'avais collé à toi et tous les deux nous étions emmitouflés dans ton grand manteau noir. Certes, ce n'était pas facile d'avancer comme cela et nous avions bien failli nous casser la gueule plus d'une dizaine de fois. Mais toujours à la dernière seconde, l'un d'entre nous tirait l'autre par le col ou par le bras, évitant de justesse la chute.

Nos éclats de rire retentissent encore à mes oreilles.

Dis-moi, est-ce que tu te souviens? Est-ce que ta mémoire te rappelle parfois cette minable boutique empestant le sang caillé? Moi, je garde toujours en tête ton sourcil interrogateur levé en l'air et ta figure rougie par le froid, comme la mienne.

« Tu es sûre? »

Ta voix profonde et rocailleuse m'avait fait louper un battement de coeur alors que je m'empourprais. A l'époque, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que tu m'avais choisi, moi et personne d'autre, comme élue de ton coeur. Lorsque j'y repense, j'étais vraiment naïve. Trop bonne poire. Trop bonne, trop conne.

« Ou..Oui, c'est bien là. »

Puis j'avais serré la paume de ta main dans la mienne, t'enjoignant à me faire confiance. Tu avais soupiré, lentement, formant un petit nuage de buée. J'avais joint mon souffle au tien, grossissant cette masse opaque éphémère. Nous étions restés longtemps comme cela, enlacés et indécis, devant ce magasin de fourrures. Le silence ne nous gênait pas; nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre parfaitement.

Un hochement de tête de ta part et, nous engageant d'un pas synchrone nous poussions ensemble la porte de verre. Une clochette tinta doucement au-dessus de nos têtes, annonçant notre arrivée dans ce lieu sordide, vraiment, à l'air vicié.

Si je ne connaissais pas le gérant de longue date, sache que jamais nous n'aurions mis les pieds ici. Mais j'avais confiance en lui pour exécuter à la perfection ma commande.

En nous voyant arriver, il eut un grand sourire qui illumina sa figure toute ridée. Tu sais, il allait sur ses 85 ans, et je suis presque certaine qu'il pouvait te battre sans effort. Après, je ne sais pas à quel point tu t'es amélioré depuis ces quatre ans.

Il avait tendu sa large main, un vrai battoir, que tu avais lentement serrée. Je me souviens de mon petit rire lorsque, discrètement, tu t'étais massé le poignet. C'est qu'il avait de la force, mais ne la contrôlait pas souvent. J'eus de sa part un coup d'oeil chaleureux. Avec lui aussi pas besoin de paroles. Un simple regard circulant entre nous valait toutes les expressions de bonheur du monde.

Avant d'aller plus loin dans cette remémoration, tu dois savoir quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite. Comme toi, je suis orpheline. Je sais, je t'ai toujours fait croire que mes parents étaient un couple de pirates parti dans le vaste monde, mais c'est faux. Ils errent tous deux à jamais sur les rivages des morts. Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé parce que je ne savais pas encore gérer leur douloureuse perte. La raison pour laquelle je te réveillais parfois en sursaut les nuits de pleine lune est que je les revoyais dans mes cauchemars m'accusant d'être leur assassin. Tu ne savais pas ce qui me tracassait autant, croyant que la pleine lune avait des effets néfastes sur moi et que j'étais sans doute un peu dérangée psychiquement.

Je crois que ce côté faible te plaisait en moi. Tu as toujours aimé savoir que les autres avaient besoin de toi, que tu étais indispensable. La raison pour laquelle tu as fait médecine et non pas mécanicien comme tu le voulais au départ. Tu me disais que ton père aurait été fier de toi et de tes longues études s'il était encore vivant, mais je sais que tu me mentais. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, encore un fois, mais je sais. Je sais que tu as choisi d'être médecin, puis chirurgien, parce que toi aussi tu t'en veux de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver la vie de tes parents. Que, comme moi, tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui les as tué.

Pour en revenir au vieil homme, il m'avait un temps recueillie chez lui. Sa femme étant stérile, j'étais devenu leur enfant. Ouais un vrai conte de fée, n'est-ce pas? J'ai eu de la chance, énormément de chance. Et pour toujours je leur serai reconnaissante de ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Comme je serai toujours reconnaissante envers toi de ce que tu as fait pour moi, même si tu m'as quitté.

« Alors c'est lui ton nouveau chéri? »

Sa voix caverneuse t'avait fait sursauter, ce qui déclencha mon sourire. Ainsi donc, tu avais tout de même peur de quelque chose. Bon à savoir.

« Roger, laisse la petite tranquille. Elle est grande maintenant. »

Une petite femme, minuscule, était apparue par la porte séparant la boutique du reste de la petite baraque. Les mains sur les hanches, elle fusilla du regard son mari qui se ratatina subitement avant de grommeler des excuses. Christiane se tourna alors vers nous, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre et, de ses yeux noisettes nous scanna de la tête aux pieds. Elle était plus vieille encore que papy (je les appelais papy et mamie à leur demande, du fait de leur grand âge lorsqu'ils m'avaient adoptée) mais dans ses pupilles résidait cette lueur d'amusement enfantin si chère à mon coeur.

Elle tenait dans ses main un paquet enveloppé, orné d'un ruban jaune. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me le donne mais, comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, elle te le tendit. Avec une seconde de retard tu le pris, curieux de savoir ce qu'il contenait.

« Et voilà pour vous, jeune homme. De la part de la demoiselle pour votre Noël.

-Mamie, comment sais-tu que..

-Tu oublies, ma chérie, que tu es un livre ouvert pour moi. »

Elle me sourit, me fit promettre de bien manger et de leur envoyer des lettres, beaucoup de lettres, puis s'en alla. Au son de son pas, je sus que sa maladie gagnait de plus en plus de terrain et qu'elle ne serait plus, dans peu de temps. Je sentis la tristesse de papy peser sur mes épaules et je m'en voulus de les laisser là, tous les deux, au lieu de prendre soin d'eux comme ils le firent pour moi. Mais ma vie avec mes « grands-parents » adoptifs appartenaient au passé. Ils me l'avaient fait comprendre lorsqu'ils m'avaient presque foutue de force sur un navire, me trouvant mon premier travail en tant que moussaillon. Et de fil en aiguilles, j'étais devenue corsaire, n'aimant pas la rigueur de la Marine.

D'un signe de tête, j'enjoignis papy à la rejoindre dans leur chambre. Il contourna le comptoir puis nous serra tous les deux dans ses bras avant de nous laisser seuls.

« C'est pour moi? »

Je ne te répondis pas tout de suite, mon regard encore fixé sur la porte se refermant sinistrement derrière l'immense silhouette de papy. Doucement, je claquai mes mains sur mes joues comme pour me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

« Oui, c'est pour toi. Ouvre-le, je pense que tu en auras besoin. »

Ma voix était un peu éteinte. Tu ne dis rien, te contentant de m'observer longuement. Je t'interrogeai :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Pourquoi ce cadeau? »

Une question par une autre question. Ta manière de t'exprimer, le plus souvent. Je m'y étais faite, comme toutes tes autres petites manies telle que ta haine pour le pain, véritable sacrilège à mes yeux et source de taquinerie entre nous.

« C'est bientôt Noël. Je comptais te l'offrir plus tard, mais bon...Ce qui est fait est fait. Ouvre-le, histoire que je sois la seule à profiter de la tête que tu vas faire. »

J'essayai de chasser les sombres pensées assaillant mon esprit, tentant de ne pas fixer sur mes rétines l'image de mamie et de sa peau marquée de milliers de tâches noires, autant de foyers cancérigènes la dévorant à petit feu.

Lentement, tu défis le nœud jaune. Cette couleur était la préférée de mamie, elle la fille du Sud et du soleil. Condamnée à se flétrir sur cette île au ciel d'un blanc opaque, condamnée à se recouvrir de croûtes noirâtres et sanguinolentes.

Mon amertume prenait le pas sur ma joie. Mais comme toujours, tu réussis à faire naître un sourire amusé sur mes lèvres alors que tu découvrais le chapeau en fourrure de phoque. J'essayai de faire bonne figure alors que tu partis dans un petit rire secouant tes épaules.

Tu me serras contre toi sitôt ton 'tricorne' enfilé.

« Je ne ferais pas peur à beaucoup de monde, comme cela... »

Tu réussis à me dérider. Je t'embrassai longuement, me noyant dans notre étreinte. Tu fus surpris de ma fugue, moi me montrant d'habitude timide en public. Mais j'en avais besoin. Et comme d'habitude tu me compris sans que j'eus besoin de t'expliquer. Comme si nos cerveaux fonctionnaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Nous rentrâmes tard à la maison. Tu tenais à me remercier en m'invitant à ce restaurant où nous nous étions rencontrés, ce fameux soir d'hiver. Presque quatre ans jour pour jour, maintenant que j'y repense.

Par amusement, nous avions commandé les mêmes plats que lors de notre rencontre. Bavardant de tout et de rien, nous picorions dans l'assiette de l'autre. Je remarquai que tu avais gardé ton bonnet sur le sommet de ta tête; j'avais bien choisi mon cadeau.

Il t'allait bien, je devais l'avouer. Il te donnait un air différent, plus jeune. Et plus vieux à la fois. Un air mystérieux, un brin sympathique.

Nous refaisions le monde autour d'une bonne bouteille, nos joues devenant de plus en plus rouges au fil des verres que nous buvions. Le bavardage ambiant cachait nos mots, créant comme une bulle intime nous entourant que tous les deux. Plus près, toujours plus près, nous nous penchions pour mieux nous faire entendre, nos nez finissant par se frôler. Deux sourires complices par dessus les assiettes, deux regards pétillants plein de vie et la promesse d'un monde nouveau, un monde rien que pour nous.

Ce fut la plus belle soirée de ma vie. La plus triste aussi.

Nos corps enroulés l'un avec l'autre, nos bras passés à la taille de l'autre, nos pas synchrones, nous regagnâmes notre maison, une petite bicoque toute blanche se dressant un peu à l'écart du village. Tu trainais, ralentissais notre arrivée. Je marchais à ton rythme, respirant à fond l'air frais mélangé à ton parfum musqué et ton odeur corporelle. Parfois, j'enfouissais mon nez dans le col de ta veste, te faisant doucement frissonner. Tu grognais sous le contact de ce bout de chair gelé mais ta main me pressait davantage contre ton flanc.

Là, à peine deux mètres avant d'arriver à notre demeure, j'étais la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Et toi, tu étais mon roi. Et moi la belle princesse des contes de fée. Et mon happy end était au creux de ma paume.

C'est dingue comme l'être humain peut être influençable. Il lui suffit d'un geste pour se croire le plus chanceux ou le plus maudit des Hommes. Il lui suffit d'un mot pour espérer ou pour le briser. Malléable, incroyablement crédule. Alors est-ce de ma faute d'avoir moi aussi voulu toucher mon rêve du bout des doigts ? De m'être l'espace d'une nuit projetée dans un futur à tes côtés ? De m'être vue écumant les océans, combattant mille et un dangers avec toi ?

Nous ne fîmes pas l'amour cette nuit-là. Au lieu de quoi, tu m'as longuement observé sombrer petit à petit dans le sommeil, me berçant dans tes bras de ta douce voix me chantonnant un air de ton enfance. A intervalles réguliers tu me caressais les cheveux ou embrassais une partie de ma peau dénudée comme le parfait prince charmant que tu étais alors à mes yeux.

J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit-là. De ton corps, de ton cœur et de ton âme. De tes peines que je ne pouvais qu'entrapercevoir, de ton passé voilé et de tes espoirs éblouissants, étourdissants.

Et le lendemain matin, tu n'étais plus là. Parti à jamais.

Cela fait quatre ans que j'attends ton retour.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw :_

_Roblochon: merci beaucoup pour ta review. __Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup ri lorsque j'ai lu ton pseudo!_

_Et bien, je suis heureuse si mon style te convient^^ J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long que mes autres fics, j'espère que c'est le cas^^ __Je suis en train de réfléchir quant au pov de law; je n'ai pas encore essayé de prendre son pov dans aucune de mes fics^^"_

_Merci encore pour tes compliments qui me font très plaisir^^ Je __t'invite à lire mes autres fics (fait de la pub pour toi .com)_

_Bonne journée à toi;_

_Lawerance._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : One Piece appartient à Oda-senseï.**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : Law x OC**

**Autres : Me revoilà donc avec la seconde et toute ultime dernière partie de ce qui sera au final un two-shot. Merci pour vos review; j'y réponds à la fin de ce chapitre. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez le pov de Law, ainsi que l'écriture à la seconde personne.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ce soir, sans savoir pourquoi. En fait si, tu sais pourquoi. Mais, par faiblesse d'esprit, tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Un capitaine pirate, récemment nommé Shichibusai qui plus est, n'a peur de rien ni de personne.

Et pourtant, voilà la centième fois au moins que tu te retournes dans ton lit.

Exacerbé, tu te lèves avec le plus de précaution possible, tâchant de ne pas réveiller les pauvres nakama de Mugiwara. Il ne manquerait plus que tu prives de sommeil les hommes au coeur léger et encore enfantin. Voir leur figure assoupie t'enchante en même temps que ce spectacle t'énerve. Il te met face à ton propre échec de rejoindre à ton tour le royaume de Morphée. Tu te retiens de balancer ton pied dans la première tête se trouvant sur ton chemin et choisis plutôt de quitter la cabine devenant de plus en plus étouffante au fil des secondes.

Ta première bouffée d'air marin est un véritable délice dont tu te délectes à pleins poumons. Tu t'étires avec un discret sourire de contentement. Même à la face des étoiles tu ne montres pas ton sourire. Il était réservé à elle. Il est toujours réservé à elle seule.

Tu t'avances dans le noir, tes pas éclairés uniquement par les rayons lunaires couvrant la coque de bois sombre d'un féérique halo argenté. Autour de toi et du reste du navire n'est présente que la mer, te cernant de toutes parts. Oppressante. Sauf pour les pirates. Liberté, plutôt. Grand air, grande aventure, nouvelle vie et rêve. Voilà ce qu'est la mer pour un vrai pirate.

C'est elle qui avait posée ces mots sur l'océan, sachant y déceler un merveilleux trésor, plus grand encore que le One Piece. Pour elle, l'eau était son élément, faisait les battements de son cœur et construisait ses espoirs. La navigation était tout pour elle. Et elle avait tout sacrifié pour t'attendre, toi, le solitaire maintenant accoudé à la rembarre, le nez au vent et les cheveux en bataille, ton bonnet glissé dans le creux de ta main, ton nodachi sur ton épaule.

Tu étouffes un bâillement dans ta manche cachant tes mains. Ton polo est une taille trop grande mais pour rien au monde tu n'y toucherais. Elle avait dit que les vêtements trop larges te donnaient un air d'enfant perdu et c'est cela qui l'avait attiré chez toi. Ta grande assurance de toi-même alliée à cette pair d'yeux gris couleur de pluie, mélancolique, et cette gueule d'enfant encore en conflit avec son passé à vingt ans révolu, pourtant.

Toi, tu n'étais pas tombé amoureux immédiatement. Il t'avais fallu plus de temps, ne possédant pas sa capacité unique à juger en un seul regard la personnalité de l'autre. Il t'avait fallu apprivoiser le petit bout de femme, un mètre 69 tout en finesse, sauf deux protubérances aux joues, dernières rondeurs de son enfance. Ses joues de hamster comme tu les appelais pour la taquiner avant d'embrasser la boudeuse qui finissait, invariablement, par te pardonner. Il t'avait fallu deux mois entiers pour décrypter cette vielle âme au comportement d'enfant et aux réflexions d'adulte, cet enfant sans enfance, ce grand sourire et ses grands éclats de rire sonnant un peu faux. Il t'avait fallu ces deux mois afin de lui réapprendre à être heureuse d'un petit rien, d'un tout petit câlin. Et tu étais tombé éperdument amoureux de ce minuscule animal si facilement perdu dans ta grande bâtisse, se glissant entre tes bras et t'entourant de sa chaleur lorsque venait ton tour de flancher.

Tu soupires, rejetant en l'air un long panache de buée dorée. Naïvement, un peu poétiquement, tu espères que ton souffle traversera le Nouveau Monde et voguera jusqu'à North Blue et cette île de Solenia (328 jours de pluie, quel nom pourri!) où tu sais qu'elle se trouve encore.

En fermant tes orbes gris, tu la revois sous le porche de votre maison, radieuse, t'accueillant le sourire aux lèvres d'une étreinte plus chaude que le soleil, plus douce que les pétales de rose. Ta Lilitz.

Tu contemples la lune dans sa splendeur, écrasant de toute sa hauteur les rares noctambules. Tu souris, tristement. Aujourd'hui, tu es seul pour la contempler. Lilitz n'est plus là pour veiller à tes côtés l'astre nocturne, s'extasier de sa lointaine proximité et se serrer contre toi. Ce soir, tu n'as plus de corps à accueillir contre le tien, tu ne te sens plus le pilier d'une vie n'étant pas la tienne, tu ne ressens plus le moindre bout de l'âme du preux chevalier que tu abritais autrefois. Dans un passé avec Lilitz.

Maintenant, la seule chose qui reste est cette lame froide, si froide. Ta jumelle d'acier aussi tranchante que la seule baffe qu'elle osa te mettre la seule fois où elle te surpris ivre mort. Plus jamais tu ne te retrouvas dans cet état pitoyable, pas après avoir dû une semaine durant supporter son silence, la pire torture que tu connaisses.

Ressasser les souvenirs te restant d'elle alourdit ton cœur. Mais jamais tu ne sacrifierais à ce rituel quotidien. Tu savais qu'en partant sans un mot, sans une lettre, sans rien du tout tu la blesserais plus que tu ne te blesserais toi-même. Tu sais qu'elle t'attend encore, cette idiote. Tu sens qu'elle est encore dans cette maison trop grande, avec cette bibliothèque dont elle ne comprend pas un seul livre en entier. Au moins a-t-elle suffisamment d'argent pour vivre plus d'une vie. Mais toi, plus qu'un autre, sais que l'argent est loin de faire le bonheur.

En la quittant, tu perdais ton humanité. En la quittant, tu la transformais en fantôme. Tu vous condamnais tous les deux à une vie malheureuse, déchirée.

Mais tu sais que tu as fait le bon choix. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté de laisser derrière elle ce couple que tu as à peine entrevu. Tu te remémores uniquement leurs prénoms : Christiane et Roger. Deux petits vieux aux regards encore amoureux, deux corps marqués par l'âge et deux âmes encore animées par les fougues de la jeunesse. Et tout ceci pour si peu de temps...Deux ans avant que la petite bonne femme ne meure d'un cancer de la peau. Tes yeux exercés de médecin l'avaient de suite décelé.

Comment aurais-tu pu regarder en face le visage même d'un ange si tu savais tout le mal que tu lui faisais en l'arrachant à ses racines ? En la privant des derniers instants avec sa famille ?

Tu aurais pu attendre deux ans avec elle, à North Blue, dans cette petite île t'ayant vu naître et grandir. Solenia. Tu aurais pu. Mais attendre signifiait tout reprogrammer, briser des alliances déjà conclues avec des matelots qui se révélèrent des compagnons de route idéaux, et surtout, menace suprême, risquer que tes plans soient éventés par un agent de Doflamingo, ou le maître en personne.

Jamais tu n'aurais accepté qu'il soit au courant de ta liaison avec Lilitz. Personne ne devait le savoir. Juste les habitants, pour qui tu étais comme un second fils. Mais personne d'autre.

Que tu souffres, que tu sois torturé, brûlé vif n'a pas d'importance. Mais qu'on ose toucher à un seul cheveux blanc de Lilitz...Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Et puis, elle savait se défendre. Oh, elle était loin d'être novice dans l'art du corps à corps et tu avais mordu plus que tu ne l'aurais voulu la neige froide et dure lors de vos exercices. Sous ses rires qui étaient plus efficaces que n'importe quelle pommade.

Le ciel se dégage, les nuages poussés par un vent léger. Les étoiles brillent au-dessus de ta tête. Elles se miroitent toutes dans tes yeux qui, à cet instant, se transforment en un regard de gamin émerveillé devant la beauté de l'univers. La mer scintille doucement au grès des vagues, voile d'argent, d'or et de saphir. Le bateau se meut langoureusement, sans heurt, presque sans remous.

Tu te laisses bercer et finis par t'assoir à même le sol, ton corps caché dans un recoin sombre. Ta respiration se fait lente et profonde, tes oreilles s'emplissent de cette mélodie familière que tu chantonnais à Lilitz avant qu'elle ne s'endorme tout en brossant ses longs cheveux argentés et baisant ses pupilles mordorées.

Un chant d'amour et de haine, un chant de peur et d'espoir. Un chant pour les morts se terminant ainsi :

« _I believe there is an another world waiting for us. A better world. And I'll be waiting for you there._ »

Tes lèvres se redressent à demi alors que tu murmures pour tes seules oreilles les dernières paroles de l'amant maudis du chant, finissant par se suicider. Tu y crois à ces mots : à ta mort, tu pousseras les portes te séparant de tout les gens disparus que tu as aimés. Tu leur souriras mais, passant pour une fois pour un impoli, tu traverseras cette foule sans plus leur prêter d'attention. Tu la fendras comme Moïse a fendu la mer d'Egypte. Tel un naufragé, tu agripperas le bras de la personne se situant tout au bout de cette longue traversée. Pris d'une subite timidité, tu attendras qu'elle se retourne par elle-même. Et tu baiseras ses lèvres plus pures que la lumière, plus belles que la rosée et plus chaudes que les braises.

Et enfin, tu seras entier, heureux et roi de tout et de rien à la fois. Le plus important : tu seras son roi et elle sera ta princesse.

Ça y est, te voilà endormi. Comme elle à la même heure que toi, dans ton lit, une de tes chemises pressée contre sa narine. Morphée est indulgent, se sent compatissant. Il vous réunit le temps d'une heure, une éternité pour le rêveur. Une heure pour se dire une absence de quatre ans mais un amour intemporel.

A ton réveil ne reste que les traces de larmes. Pas de souvenirs, aucun, de ces précieuses 60 minutes passées en sa compagnie. Juste une dernière perle roulant le long de ta joue et ce sentiment étouffant d'avoir raté un épisode capital de ta courte vie. Frustré, tu caresses ton bonnet avant de t'avancer dans la lumière du petit matin.

Un nouveau jour commence. Un de moins à attendre la mort et tes retrouvailles avec ta moitié.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw : _

_ Kyona-sama: et voilà le nom de la demoiselle dévoilé^^je dois avouer que c'est une vielle oc traînant dans mes placards depuis mes 10 ans et que c'est également le nom de mon ancien compte ff .net. Mais chuuut!_

_Kallys : Oh! merci à toi et désolée de ces fautes^^" _

_Ma bêta a actuellement un petit soucis de clavier, raison pour laquelle ces deux chapitres doivent contenir plus de fautes que je ne le voudrais..._

_Haha, les mémo-techniques des uns et des autres me feront toujours autant rire (les miens sont pitoyables, alors je vais éviter de me ridiculiser, hein?)_

_Lena 18 : Ah! merci beaucoup de ton soutient! Je trouve en effet que c'est important de replacer dans son contexte les fanfictions. Au moins garder un minimum le psychique des personnages, ou leur liens les uns avec les autres si tu fais un UA. _

_C'est pour cela que j'attache une grande importance à respecter autant que je le peux les rares données que j'ai sous la main au sujet des différents protagonistes de One Piece^^_

_Oui, je ne vois pas Law perdre totalement tout contrôle de lui-même, devenir bersek come Luffy à la mort de Ace. C'est plutôt le genre à tout garder en lui et à se servir de sa colère pour devenir plus puissant encore. Ajoute à cela un très fort instinct de survie, et je crois qu'on peut cerner assez bien Law^^_

_Merci de tes encouragements; j'espère que mes prochains écrits te raviront tout autant^^_

_On se reverra pour une autre fic, je l'espère. A bientôt!_


End file.
